


Potions Don't Work On Humans

by TylerDraws9174



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cursed!Luz, Curses, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lumity, Mild Language, References to Depression, Revenge, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDraws9174/pseuds/TylerDraws9174
Summary: Event takes place as Luz destroys the portal to see that Eda got petrified. The whole time as she was fighting Belos she had Willow, Gus, and Amity by her side. After Luz and Amity sees Eda in stone Belos makes his way up to see them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU sorry if its not good.

Luz and her friends made their way to the emperor's throne room looking for a way to find Eda. Until something grabbed a hold of Willow, Gus, and Amity pulling them into the darkness. "Willow! Gus! Amity!" Luz yelled before seeing the emperor and getting pulled down to the ground. She saw her friends were held to pillars "Let my friends go or else!" she yelled as she slammed the staff on the ground and shot her in the air landing and hitting an ice glyph on the ground. "Okay." the emperor said in his monotone voice, "I'll play." throwing Luz into a statue. Amity saw Luz get thrown to the statue and cast a fire spell on the ropes making her fall to the stone floor. "Luz!" Amity yelled as she saw Luz running to her.

"What's wrong human I thought you wanted to fight." Belos voice echoed through the room. 

Vines grew from underneath them and pulled them both to the ground as Belos walked from the shadows. "Had Enough," he asked Luz. "Not even close." She moved her hand to reveal an ice glyph striking the emperor in her eye. He let out a laugh "I like your spirit, but try that again, and things won't end well for you." The vines start to let go of Luz and amity. "Now I'm just a humble messenger for the titan in the grand schema of things the owl lady's life is inconsequential." Willow and Gus fell to the floor. "but then you showed up, if you want to save your mentor give me the portal to the human realm." Luz looked at him in fear. "but my home." "Luz you don't need to do this we can find another way," Amity told Luz trying to be the voice of reason.

The echo of the owl beasts screams entered the room. Belos let out a laugh. "You probably think we want to invade the human realm, but the titans will is not so boorish." Willow and Gus ran out of the room to escape. Amity could feel Luz shaking. "You'll understand soon... tik tok human the owl lady doesn't have much time left." The beasts screams grew louder. "No!" Luz tears up and grabbed the key to the human realm. "Fine!" She presses the key and the door rises from the ground. "lo siento mamá." She got up and walked to Belos and handing him the portal. "Here it's yours." Belos looked at Luz. "the titan will be pleased." Grabbing the portal from Luz. Luz offered a hand to Amity who was still on the floor. She grabbed her hand and made there way up to a platform that would lead them to Eda. "Go on then, go be a hero," Belos told them while they were making there way to the owl beast.

"I may have lost but so have you." Luz hit the staff on the platform setting the fire glyphs on the portal go up in flames. The screeching stopped. They finally got up to the owl beast to see that they were too late. Luz fell to the ground tearing up. Amity couldn't believe her eyes. She hugged her friend not knowing what was going to happen next.

There was a sound behind them. It was Belos holding his staff walking towards Luz and Amity. They both got up with Amity standing in front of Luz. "Children of the isle, the petrification has been completed. For the pest who has tried to ruin this day for us will need to be taught a lesson." Belos raised his staff hitting in on the cold stone floor shooting a red blast towards Amity before Luz shoved her away taking the hit. "Luz!" Amity yelled out for her friend seeing Luz scream in pain. Luz was in so much pain having horns grow from her head, wings growing from her back, her nails being replaced by talons, her teeth becoming fangs, growing a mane and a lions tail, with her feet owl feet. Her eyes were pitch black and she let out a blood screeching cry.

Amity yelled out at Belos. "You monster!" Amity didn't know what to do she acted on emotion and not logic and cast a spell and hit the emperor off the roof making him fall, but sadly Belos was caught by the emperor's coven. Luz looked around scared with her new cat-like ears down. "Luz I need you to stay calm." Amity tried to tell Luz to calm her down but instead making Luz swipe at her face leaving bloody claw marks on her face. "Luz calm down it's just me Amity!" Luz stopped moving for a second and calmed down but was still shaking. Amity put her hand on Luz's head calming her down. Amity grabbed owlbert while Luz lifted her up and ran away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There on there way out but they need Willow and Gus first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know King wasnt in the first chapter thats becuase Luz didnt want king to get hurt so he stayed at the owl house.

Luz looked for a way out but couldn't find any. The emperors coven ran up the stairs blocking off anyway off of the roof leading Luz to jump off the roof and gliding to the floor with amity screaming for her life. "Luz give me a heads up next time!" Amity told Luz while noticing that one of Luz's eyes was a chocolate brown again witch made her smile. Luz chirped because she was happy to see Amity smile. But that happiness was lived short while the emperors coven is starting to catch up to them. Luz started to run through the crowds while looking for Willow and Gus. "Luz we need to get out of here I can text them to meet up at the owl house," Amity informed Luz. Luz chirped at Amity once more while spreading her wing and took flight. Amity took out her scroll to text Willow.

Willow: WHAT HAPPENED TO LUZ!? {read:9:46}

Amity: No time to explain just meet us at the owl house and I will explain.  
Stay safe. {read:9:47}

Willow: Okay but you need to explain everything {read:9:47}

Amity put away her scroll when Luz chirped at her. She looked down to see the Owl house. Luz tried to land but instead hit a tree making amity fall off and dropping owlbert. Luz started to whine because she hurt herself so Amity Helped the now cursed human up and walked her the rest the way to the owl house. "Hoot hoot! We have visitors!" Hooty yelled out of nowhere. "Hooty open the door now or I will kick it open!" Amity yelled at him looking pissed off. "Hoot! Okay okay jeez!" Hooty said after letting them in. "Owl beast!" King yelled at Luz and Amity. "King calm down its Luz!" Amity told the tiny demon standing on a table. "Luz? But how did Luz become the owl beast?" King asked Amity. "Belos cursed her when we got the roof of the castle-" Luz Screeched in pain falling to the floor. "Luz!" Amity and King yelled out. Luz's leg was bleeding horribly. I looked as if something hit her while running from the coven. "Don't worry Luz your boo-boo buddy is here to help!" King yelled at Luz grabbing a first aid kit from the bathroom. King finally made his way back while grabbing Luz's leg and wrapping it in bandages.

Luz's ears perked up from hearing a knock at the door. "Its Willow and Gus open up!" Willow shouted through the door. "hooty let them in." Amity told hooty while sitting on the floor with Luz. The door opened and Luz Growled, "What in the hell happened!?" Willow and Gus yelled. Luz Hissed at them and Willow and Gus stepped back. "Amity who is that and where is Luz!?" Gus yelled at Amity. "Well stupid don't scream because that freaks Luz out! Also, Belos cursed Luz while you both ran out! What the hell happened back there!?" Amity sounded pissed. "We ran out cause we thought we could try to get the crowds to rebel and overthrow him... but it didn't work... So whats this no with belos cursing Luz and what happened to your face?" Willow asked quietly.

Luz lays her head on Amity's lap calming Amity down. "We got there too late and Edas gone, since we tried to stop him from doing this to Eda he was going to curse both of us. but Luz shoved me out of the way taking the hit and becoming the owl beast. She hit me because she couldn't recognize me at first. then I hit Belos off the castle and we ran out of there." Amity told them trying to sum it up quickly. "Wait maybe Luz isn't cursed forever," King mentioned. "What do you mean?" Gus asked. "Well, Eda takes this elixir to keep the curse at bay so if Luz takes it." "Then Luz could go back to being somewhat normal!" King and Amity yelled together. "King go grab one quick!" Willow yelled. King ran upstairs into Eda's room and grabbed and elixer. He ran back down the stairs with the Elixer giving it to amity. "Here Luz drink this," Amity told Luz. Luz's nose scrunched then drank it.

They all stood there waiting for something to happen. Then Luz screeched in pain making her worse. She hid her face from her friends. They all looked horrified while they saw a puddle of blood coming from her. Luz looked up with a bloody nose, blood coming from her mouth, with her crying bloody tears screeching in pain. Her eyes both when a pitch black. Luz ran upstairs not knowing where to go she hid in Eda's room scared. "Luz?" Luz could hear Amity's worried voice. "Luz!" Amity walked up to Luz who was shaking in fear of what just happened. Luz chirped trying to apologize for what she did. Then Amity hugged Luz who was now crying again. "We should get you cleaned up." Amity laughed. Luz smiled a little. walking out of the room to see King again. "Hey, I told Willow and Gus that they can go home. They also said they will be back tomorrow." King informed them both. "Okay. Wanna help get this fuzzball cleaned up?" Amity asked King. "The king of demons shall help you!" King told Amity. Luz chirped at King and Amity. 

After cleaning Luz from all of the dried blood...

"finally... Who knew that cleaning an owl beast would talk an hour and 30 minutes." Amity told King. "Yea who knew," King replied. King got up and left the bathroom leaving Luz and Amity alone. Luz stood up stretching her legs then grabbed Amity by her hood. "Bah! Luz!" Amity yelled. "Put me down!" Luz didn't listen to her. She just carried Amity into her room. setting her down. "you want me to sleepover?" Amity asked. Luz chirped at Amity with a smile. "Okay fine..." Luz grabbed Amity and pulled her into a hug standing on her hind legs with her wings spread. Luz put Amity down and let laugh. Luz walked to a bookshelf and grabbed the great witch Azura 5 book she had and dropped it at Amity's feet. "You want me to read to you?" Amity asked Luz. Luz let out a chirp with a cute smile. "okay... " Luz lay down on the floor with Amity and snuggled with him while she read to her. Luz started to drift off into sleep and starts to purr. Amity smiled at Luz who has fallen asleep. "Goodnight Luz."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz,Amity, and King wake up and watch the News(or whatever they call it on the Boiling Isle) to hear something not so great...

Amity wakes up from a buzzing sound coming from her scroll. Its Willow texting her to look at what's on the news.

King runs in the room with a crystal ball yelling "Guys I have something you need to hear, and you not gonna like it." King shows them the emperor and Lilith standing by the owl beast's petrified body.

"Children of the Isle, the pest who tried to ruin our wonderful day yesterday have not been found. we have set up wanted posters for the two criminals who are still at large. the titan wants them locked up, dead or alive." Belos told the crowds underneath them as he raised a poster with Amity and the cursed human together. "We will not rest until the pest are found." 

"Shit," Amity said under her breath.

Luz yaund and opened her eyes to see Amity and King worried about something but didn't know what. Luz's ears flapped from a noise coming from the door opening.

"Hey, Amity it's me, and Gus we came back to see if the guards found the house yet," Willow yelled knowing we were upstairs. "We also brought some apple blood!" Gus yelled right before entering the room with willow. 

"Hoot hoot! Amity you have a guest." Hooty told Amity from going through the window. "Who is it Hooty?" Amity replied with a little bit of concern in her voice. "Its Lillith hoot hoot!"

Luz growled from rearing that name. Luz stood up looking pissed off at somebody. "Anybody with her?" Amity asked. "Doesn't seem like it hoot hoot," Hooty yelled at them. Amity grabbed Eda's owl staff "Ill go talk to her." She told everybody.

Luz ran in front of the doorway looking worried then whined. "Luz it's okay I'm gonna be fine. Plus she won't make it out alive if she tried to hurt us." Amity told Luz trying to calm her down. Luz lifted a paw pilling Amity into a hug before she leaves to talk to Lilith.

Amity made her way to the door to see Lilith. "What do you want," Amity asked her looking ready to fight. Lilith took her hood off to notice her eyes were lime green. "Hello Amity, I have come to retrieve you and the owl beast under Belos command. If you decide not to come with me I can make you and the beast go by force." She looked emotionless as if she were being controlled.

"We won't be going with you and if you want Luz your gonna need to get through me first," Amity told Lilith before hitting her with the staff. Amity drew circles in the air shooting out a blast of green lightning. Lilith grabbed her staff and dogged her attacks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
meanwhile in Luz's room...

There was a sudden crash outside. Luz ran to the window a looked out to see Amity fighting Lilith. Luz growled having to see Lilith doesn't care about her own student anymore she even let her own sister get petrified in stone. 

Luz ran down the stairs leaving behind Willow, Gus, and King yelling at her to come back. She busted though the door letting out a loud roar before taking flight and attacking Lilith. Amity sees Luz with her pitch-black eyes attacking Lilith.

Lilith just looked at Luz with a smile drawing a circle in the air shooting Luz off of her. 

"Luz!" Amity yelled then looked back at Lilith. "You bitch!" Amity's golden eyes glowed a light red before hitting Lilith into the sky, then flew back up to Lilith hitting her with the staff throwing her back down to the ground. Amity was pissed that somebody hurt Luz.

Amity looked down to see Luz with Willow by her side. "Luz!'' she yelled out for her hurt friend. She flew back down to see them. Luz screeched out in pain.

"Weh! Let me see Luz!" King yelled out. They all stopped to see that Luz got burnt by something. "It must have been whatever spell Lilith cast," Willow told them.

"disappointing is it not," Lilith said from behind. "Looks like some things are just made for destruction."

Amity draws a spell around her hand shooting a huge abomination hand at Lilith throwing her to a tree and hitting something on her neck making her eyes a light blue color. "If you ever hurt Luz or any of my friends again I will have your head on a stick!" Amity yelled at Lilith before she ran away. 

Amity looked back to see Gus and Willow helping Luz up from the ground. Luz looked at Amity and made a weak chirping sound. They all walked through the door not knowing what to do. 

Luz wasn't bleeding but she was hurt so she lay down by the couch cause she can't fit on it anymore. Willow, Gus, and King were on the couch and Amity laid down by Luz.

"Hey, Amity?" Willow wanted to talk to Amity. "Yes, Willow." "Arnt your parents worried about you?" Amity stopped and looked down at her wrist. "No. No, they don't, they have never cared about me its only my siblings that matter to them." 

Luz rubbed her head against Amity's arm and purred. "...You like Luz don't you Amity..." Willow looked at Amity with a smug look on her face. "What!? Me liking Luz? Ha! No, I would never like Luz. I mean I like her as a friend that's all!" Amity yelled while looking like a tomato. "Yeah, yeah sure..." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile at Belos castle...

"You have failed me again Lilith." Belos told her "You have disappointed me." 

"I was fighting by myself-" Lilith was interrupted.

"By a 14-year-old and a beast. You have disappointed me and you will be cast out of this coven if you fail me once again." Belos raised his voice. "Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, emperor Belos." Lilith left the room shaking from the fear of being cast out of a coven. She would be petrified in stone if she didn't capture them.

"You will not be left down Belos."


End file.
